The present invention relates to an SPM sensor and to a process for producing sensors of this type.
Scanning probe microscopes (SPMs) are generally known and are used in practice to scan the surface of specimens using fine sensors of atomic resolution. SPMs include what are known as STMs (Scanning Tunneling Microscopes) and AFMs (Atomic Force Microscopes), which are likewise generally known.
All these known microscopes use sensors which comprise a micro-scale bending bar, referred to below as a cantilever, which at one end has a holding element and at the other end has a sensor tip, by means of which the specimen is scanned. This sensor tip, which is arranged at the free end of the cantilever, may be shaped in such a way that it does or does not project beyond the free end. The particular sensors used depends on installation in the corresponding microscope; there are situations in which the tip in the microscope is covered, so that alignment can only be carried out with difficulty.
SPM sensors of the type described above are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,017. In this case, the starting material is a composite material comprising silicon on an insulator (Silicon on Insulator (SOI)), in which at least three lithography steps are required in order to fabricate an SPM sensor with holding element, rectangular cantilever and sensor tip made from silicon. The use of SOI materials as starting material is significantly more expensive than monocrystaline silicon. In this process, an expensive single-wafer dry-etching process is required for fabrication of two of the three surfaces which delimit the sensor tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,364 has likewise disclosed an SPM sensor, in which a silicon sensor tip is arranged, for example, on a nitride cantilever. The cantilever material is deposited and is therefore not a bulk material. In this case too, expensive single-wafer dry-etching processes are used to etch through the silicon membrane and to fabricate a cantilever or two of the three surfaces which delimit the sensor tip.
Therefore, the present invention is based on the object of producing a SPM sensor from a starting material which costs as little as possible and requires the minimum possible number of process steps, in order to minimize production costs.